zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Day Off For Does
Even though the denizens of Bunnyburrow were the type of mammals that preferred to stay home, even they couldn´t resist taking vacations in other parts of the world. Whenever they didn´t have anything to do, the rabbits often paid visits to beaches and amusement parks for example. Judy and her family members were no exception. This time, she had been invited by her cousin Lola and younger sister Babs to spend a day off at a local beach. Being in good terms with those two, Judy couldn´t refuse the offer. Despite being a hard worker, Judy always loved spending breaks like that with her friends and family members, especially her boyfriend Nick. Later that day, she´d return to him after enjoying the summer afternoon with the other female rabbits. The location for their relaxation was just perfect. There was enough shadow for the trio, but also enough room for the sun to shine upon them. And the water there wasn´t too cold either. Cheerfully, Judy, Lola and Babs all rested in their sun chairs, wearing their shades and bikinis. Judy wore red, whereas Lola´s swimsuit was black and Babs had blue. They also had a big parasol and a picnic basket with them there. “And then Nick saved the hostages while I faced off against the armed robbers with just an umbrella! It seemed hopeless, but we eventually managed to stop the heist”, Judy told Lola and Babs about her latest exploits, who listened to them with great interest. “You sound like an one rabbit army whenever you fight bad guys”, Babs texted her friends at the local Bunnyburrow college while listening to Judy. “Well, she did a lot of exercise in her academy days. Judy was always prepared for that. When you work in a branch full of the strongest mammals, that´ s how they roll in the ZPD”, Lola told. Judy smiled. Even though her passion at crimefighting was seen as odd in her family for a long time, it seemed like they were starting to respect and admire it more and more. That and the friendship her parents had with Gideon Grey were like a sign of changing times in the village. “Have you got any recent photos of you and him?” Babs asked curiously, putting her phone back to her purse. “Well, yes. I´ve even got some of his trademark pawpsicles here in my picnic basket. Here, have some!” Judy adjusted her sun hat and opened a cold bag before handing those ice cream treats to the does. Lola and Babs ate them eagerly, for they loved them just as much as the ZPD heroine did. They leaned closer to her chair as she showed the photos on her phone. “Here we are picking blueberries together. For a fox he seems to enjoy rural life a lot….and here we´re raving at the nightclub floor together. I prefer romantic dances, but those are fun too. And here´s the latest one of us just cuddling on the sofa”, Judy went through the photos. “Wow. He seems like a perfect match for you. Can´t blame you at all, he´s handsome and cute too for a fox”, Babs thought. “It´s ironic that my knight in shining armor would turn out to be one of our natural enemies. But times have changed for a reason”, Judy smiled coyly. Lifting up her shades, Lola looked at Judy and spoke too. “They certainly have, and it´s thanks to you. You´ve shown that us bunnies are capable of more than just staying at the farms and multiplying”, she said warmly at her cousin. “You really think so?” Judy asked. “Yes. Like you in the police force, I too became the first rabbit in Zootopia´s best basketball playing league. You inspired me to try out something no other bunny had done before. Despite all the preconceptions others had about me, I did my best and now I have earned my place in the team. I´m more than thankful to you for that”, Lola hugged Judy. “There´s a reason you´re seen as a role model in this town. I wouldn´t be surprised if there will be more bunnies that start relationships with predators too”, Babs said kindly. Judy felt flattered. Her cousin and little sister had always been very kind to her, but now they were respecting her even more. “Thanks. I appreciate all of your kind words, and I hope for the best regarding both your basketball career and your studies”, she told them both. Lola and Babs thanked Judy too. They had just been reminded of how important and inspiring she was to the entire town of Bunnyburrow. “Ah, it´s so sunny and warm in here…how about some Gazelle to get the holiday joys going?” Babs asked, taking out a boombox. “Good idea, sis”, Judy said. Soon, Try Everything was playing loudly on the beach, as the three bunnies danced merrily in tune with it. The song filled the relaxed trio with energy and joy. Lola was impressed. Even though she was more athletic than Judy, the basketball player noticed how Judy was a much better dancer than either of them. They could see why Nick loved dancing with her so often. “I´m loving it here. It was a good idea of you to invite me here to spend the day with you two”, Judy said, smiling at Lola. “You´re right. A real DOFD. Day off for does”, Babs added. “Nice abbreviation”, Lola laughed. After dancing, the fun day kept on going. The three beautiful does played beach volleyball there, enjoyed more food and drinks from their picnic basket and took a swim too. Hours passed, and none of them felt bored. As it was getting dark, the time had come for Judy to go home. She changed her bikini back to her casual grey shirt and black pants, packed her belongings and left the beach. “See you soon again, Judy!” Lola and Babs waved at her. “Thanks for a great day! See you two again too!” Judy smiled. A great day was behind indeed. But the evening would be even better, as Judy would spend the rest of the night in the arms of her beloved Nick. What a fitting ending to a day off for does. Category:Holiday stories Category:Summer stories Category:Stories about Judy´s family Category:Fanon Category:Friendship stories Category:Stories Category:Oneshots Category:Stories where Lola and Babs Bunny are related to Judy Category:Stories where WildeHopps is referenced but not the main focus